Cameras and other video equipment are currently used as part of security systems for monitoring the inside of buildings and/or external grounds. The image data from various cameras is typically transmitted to a bank of video monitors in a central viewing area where an operator watches the incoming images for the presence of unauthorized personnel or other events.
Image processing technology continues to be developed. Captured image data can be processed to determine the presence of objects and motion of objects from one frame to another.